


Delete It

by LaceBunnyBin (Lerysakon)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerysakon/pseuds/LaceBunnyBin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon really didn’t like Wonshik’s fansite master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete It

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Because someone sent me this challenge on [_Twitter_](https://twitter.com/swagdaddyravi/status/678605357191565312) and it accidentally turned into a ficlet so...

Taekwoon’s eyes narrowed as his gaze landed on the familiar person standing in front of him, dimples showing as he gave him a positively cheeky smile. It wasn’t often that LR met male fans, so it was rather easy to remember some of them when they frequently attended their activities.

It was a lot easier when said fan was a pretty well-known fansite master who tags him and Wonshik in amazingly taken photographs. Taekwoon may not be a photographer but he had to admit that SleepyRabbit’s photos were practically professional in quality.

However, to his utter chagrin, SleepyRabbit, who was mainly a fansite who took pictures of Wonshik, also tended to post photographs that were, to say the least, unflattering. Wonshik didn’t have much of a problem with it - honestly finding it more humorous than embarrassing. But, the thing was, it was  _Taekwoon_  that usually ended up being the victim of these pictures. SleepyRabbit does post amazing images of Taekwoon, and he also posts unflattering photos of Wonshik, but he tended to pick on Taekwoon a lot - even captioning his pictures with annoyingly cheeky comments.

“Hello Leo-hyung~” the male fan greeted, sliding his copy of LR’s new album in front of Taekwoon with a grin on his pink pillowy lips - as if he didn’t just post a very high-quality picture of Taekwoon scrunching his nose and pursing his mouth unattractively during the previous fansign.

Taekwoon’s glare sharpened before he aggressively directed his attention back to the album - his marker pressing on the paper so hard that he wouldn’t have been surprised if the ink blotted on the other side.

“Aww, no greeting for me?”

Taekwoon was set on ignoring him - determined to keep their interaction short.

“It’s kind of unprofessional not to acknowledge me, you know.”

Taekwoon had to resist from throwing the album at the other’s infuriating face.

“Is it because of that kitty and hairball comment?”

And that was when Taekwoon met the other’s smile with one of his signature glares that usually intimidated people and made them want to sink into the ground and disappear from his sight. Unfortunately, SleepyRabbit wasn’t one of these people as his grin only grew wider.

“SleepyRabbit…” Taekwoon gritted out while closing the album he was signing, holding himself back from angrily slamming it shut.

“Hongbin.” the fan corrected.

“…Delete it.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Delete it.”

“Nope.”

“Delete it.”

“You can tell me to delete it all you want; I’m still not doing it.”

Taekwoon’s glare darkened, but Hongbin’s smile didn’t falter one bit - dimples deepening on his cheeks as if they were mocking Taekwoon with their mere presence. “Come on, lighten up, it’s cute! A lot of people say so!”

“Don’t care. Delete it.”

Hongbin leaned forward, his wide, doe-eyes glinting playfully as he levelled his face in front of Taekwoon’s, slightly surprising the idol with the sudden proximity. “Try again next time.” were his only words before he waltzed away with a laugh. Taekwoon’s gaze stayed on Hongbin, hoping that his glare could drill holes into that head of fluffy caramel hair.

A deep chuckle echoed from beside Taekwoon, drawing his attention to Wonshik, who had this infuriatingly knowing look on his face. Wonshik tilted his body closer to him, whispering to Taekwoon. “Just ask him out already.”

Taekwoon’s glare is back, though now it’s directed at the rapper. “And why would I do that?”

Wonshik snorted. “Please. You’re not subtle. Just admit that you actually like him and you’re annoyed because he posted only one picture of you.”

Taekwoon replied sharply. “He’s your fan. He shouldn’t be posting pictures of me in the first place.”

“Someone sounds bitter.” The younger teased.

“Don’t make me hit you.”

“But you like it when he posts pictures of you.”

“Speak for yourself.”

Wonshik shrugged. “Just saying. He _is_  pretty cute. If you’re not asking him out, can I?”

Taekwoon has never hit someone upside the head as fast as he had with Wonshik that day.


End file.
